pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Morgh's Editor
__NOEDITSECTION__ Morgh's Editor (created by Morgh, who would've guessed it?) is a program that allows you to easily see and modify the statistics for troops, items, factions, parties, and party templates. It also allows you to add new items and troops. It is free and quite simple to use. How to use First all all, to begin editing your game, you must locate your module file for the program. After that you can choose which editor you want to use, whether it be troop editor, factions, items, etc. The actual changing of troops or items is pretty simple: you just click on the troop or item you want to change. It will show you the information about that troop/item, which you can then change. Then you just press update troop, and then save changes. My edits are not taking effect! When you change the stats of an existing troop, you may notice that it does not take effect in your save game. You will, however, notice that any new troops you have created are in your save game. Lets say, for example, that you change the archery proficiency for Sarleon Armored Longbowman to 300 from 250. This will not take effect within your current save game. But if you create a Sarleon horse archer unit, it will exist in your save game. If you are not seeing your newly created troops in-game, then you most likely did not update an existing unit to upgrade to them. Some changes however are savegame-compatible, meaning that you can apply the results to an already existing game too. The list for these type of edits is the following (some more may work too): * Troop upgrade paths * Troop inventories * Party template compositions * All item properties (name, ID, flags, capabilities, modifiers, values/stats, faction appearance, etc.) Seeing your units in-game If you properly link a unit to an existing unit by putting them in the upgrade path, you will see your new units in lord parties every now and then, but not many of them. This is because they are not being given those troops through the default lord reinforcement party template, but rather just training a few of them from existing low tier units. You can edit the party templates and change this By putting your own units in the party templates, lords of that faction will gain those units in the same manner as they gain their normal faction units. Be sure to keep the amount they get of those units balanced, as well as the units themselves being balanced (it would hardly be fair for Ravenstern to get a level 20 infantry unit with 200 strength and agility, plus Noldor weapons and armor). The troop editor was not intended to be used to create over powered units, but rather to expand the troop trees and lend the factions more unit variety. Note: keep in mind that newly created troops will have 0 autocalc values. There's no legitimate way around it. Download Morgh's Editor * Note: if the page doesn't load for you, then remove the "s" manually from the opened link's "http's'" Category:Tweaking